


Glimpses

by Choice



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Humor, Implied miscarriage, Prompt Fill, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, one-sentence prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choice/pseuds/Choice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progress and pitfalls of Violet "Invisigirl" Parr and Buddy "Syndrome" Pine, one moment at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> This was my "Synlet" response to Table 30-A over at 100prompts (LiveJournal), borne out of a sudden reemergence of my obsession over this pairing and a desire to bring it back, if only for a moment.

**Evidence**

Even as the documents crumpled in her fist, her eyes refused to believe what was laid out before her, that… “It wasn’t you,” she whispered.

 

**I’m here**

He didn’t need to utter any words; the steadfast pressure of his arms around her, his chin resting protectively on the crown of her head, the elongated, sympathetic sigh… they all reminded her that she wasn’t alone in her grief.

 

**Funeral**

They decided against tradition, opting for cremation and scattering the ashes in a low-key fashion if only because the mere thought of saying goodbye to a miniature coffin was too much to bear.

 

**Puppy love**

She always thought that Tony was the one for her, but theirs had been a temporary, sweet yet fleeting love—one she was meant to outgrow in due time.

 

**Gloves**

Outside of their synthetic confines, Buddy’s fingers seemed to electrocute her wherever they caressed and danced across her skin.

 

**Blackboard**

She could barely restrain her laughter and—pausing, chalk hovering in hand, rigid posture clashing so ostentatiously with the obnoxious chalky handprint ( _her_ handprint) on his ass—he asked in a voice strained with annoyance, “I’m sorry, but what’s so goddamn _funny_ about nuclear fission?”

 

**Muse**

Sometimes he would spend hours simply gazing at her—when he thought she was sleeping or too engrossed in her own work—and out of nowhere, as if recharged, he would storm over to his drawing table and come up with yet another blueprint design for a gadget he’d been developing.

 

**Magic**

“I don’t know how it’s possible for this to feel so magnificent,” Violet groaned into the table as Buddy wore a gauntlet with gentle electric currents, fingers kneading and manipulating her muscles, “But don’t you _dare_ stop.”

 

**Clean**

She didn’t know what it was with him; he wouldn’t wait for her to shower, accosting her right after her fitness regime with sucks and licks to her skin despite all the sweat, his blue eyes practically black with lust.

 

**Secret**

She thought maybe she just misunderstood, she was being paranoid, but… Violet gently slipped the dog-eared photograph of Mirage back into the back pocket of one of Buddy’s dirty jeans.

 

**Superstition**

He made a big fuss when the pinch of salt she instinctively tossed over her shoulder hit him in the face, and she shrugged—“Force of habit.”

 

**Fantasy**

She could spend hours psychoanalyzing Buddy, but she chose to simply relish the heat of his gaze as she sauntered over to him in nothing but her mask.

 

**Test**

Even as her uncomprehending eyes stared down at the positive sign that seemed to taunt her, she distinctly felt like she’d somehow failed.

 

**Tease**

“Violet, if you don’t quit it with the invisibility act, I’m going to put my clothes back on and g— _oh…_ ”

 

**Storm**

She’d never seen him so _angry_ before—snarling and stomping about and blaming himself, her, the universe—but then she realized that the invincible Buddy Pine was _terrified_ , scared of a microscopic organism that would, she fancied, have his eyes.

 

**Strawberries**

“But I thought you loved strawberries,” Buddy bemoaned as Violet continued to dry-heave into the en suite toilet.

 

**Weapon**

She flung the “I’m leaving” at his back, her aim true as she watched him crumple in his seat.

 

**Beach**

She loved how indestructible she felt as she used her force field to walk on the roaring waters beyond the shore, even as her heart felt brittle as the shells crushed beneath the ocean's currents.

 

**Lost**

She kept walking around her childhood home aimlessly, feeling more and more like she didn’t belong here, in this world where nothing seemed to change and she was always reduced to “Bob’s girl.”

 

**Cry**

As she watched him struggle with his words, fidgeting on her doorstep and wringing his hands together as if to avoid reaching out in supplication, Violet couldn’t help but think that she had never had a more intimate look at Buddy Pine than when he was begging for her forgiveness with tears in his eyes.

 

**Aloof**

Buddy pretended he was Mr. Tough Guy, stronger than Mr. Incredible himself, but Violet watched as he melted at the first glimpse of their little one, the whooshing sounds of its heartbeats filling the awed silence.

 

**Blood**

“Buddy…” she whispered, looking down at the red blossoming in her lap and knowing that something was horribly wrong.

 

**Tower Block**

For months afterwards, she felt like she was isolated in the highest turrets of the most expansive castle, while Buddy waited on the ground below for her to extend a line of communication, an outstretched hand.

 

**Taxi**

Sitting in the back of the cab at three in the morning, both of them blitzed beyond recognition and groping each other like they’d die otherwise, Violet finally felt something like equilibrium returning to their relationship.

 

**Search**

“I want to make sure nothing goes wrong this time,” Buddy murmured with quiet conviction, eyes never leaving the multiple screens in front of him as he continued his research.

 

**Shield (Writer’s Choice)**

It was one of the worst winters she’d ever experienced, and when her boot connected with a sheet of black ice, she engulfed her stomach in a glimmering purple force field out of sheer habit.

 

**Tactile (Writer’s Choice)**

They’d been settling down for bed, but the moment she gasped—not in pain, but surprise—he was alert, first ensuring they were alright and then spending what felt like hours simply touching her belly where their child moved—“Practicing his battle moves,” she joked.

 

**Strangle (Writer’s Choice)**

She had to put a temporary hold on her routine morning coffee, while he had to walk on eggshells around a snippy, under-caffeinated Violet.

 

**Shame (Writer’s Choice)**

He felt like the most despicable human being as she held his hand in a death grip and hurled insults and threats his way, even as the nurse assured him this was normal.

 

**Strength (Writer’s Choice)**

In this moment, drenched in sweat and gasping out as a thin wail pierced through the tense silence of the room, her wide eyes meeting his, Violet became his hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking of writing more for this pairing, because I see so much potential here, but I don't know. Feel free to shoot me any prompts/ideas in the comments for more Synlet!


End file.
